


Cinnamon Scented

by lizalilac



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Akira bottoms, Hair-pulling, I hope it isn't too ooc, It might be a little ooc on Goro's part whoops, M/M, Masturbating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, but im too lazy to fix it, hopefully it aint too noticeable, theres an awkward point of view shift at some point, well actually its more like porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac
Summary: Goro got trapped in Leblanc because of a heavy thunderstorm and Sojiro insisted on spending the night with Akira. When Goro goes to shower, Akira gets curious and tries on his pea coat. Except he has a scent kink and now he’s got an awkward hard-on he has to take care of and hope Goro doesn’t catch him in the act. Well, whoop dee fucking doo, he sucks at hoping. Goro catches him in the act.





	Cinnamon Scented

Akira sighed as he finished drawing the bath, feeling the temperature with his fingers and making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold, but a comfortable lukewarm. He wiped his fingers of the wetness on the hanging towel nearby, exiting the bathroom and walking up the wooden staircase. He somewhat registered the creaking sound of that one step, but he paid it no mind.

He stepped into the attic, his temporary home for a year. Well, soon enough he’ll be out of this room and back at his bedroom in his hometown. He still didn’t know how to feel about going back. Part of him wanted to go back and settle things properly with his parents, while the other questioned that thought and preferred staying here in Tokyo. In Yongen-Jaya. In Leblanc.

He wasn’t alone in the attic though. Goro Akechi, his friend and supposedly his soon-to-be rival, visited Leblanc earlier for a cup of coffee. After sitting there for a few hours, nursing his usual order, he thought to leave but was unable to due to the rainstorm brewing up outside, which quickly turned into a heavy thunderstorm accompanied with lightning. Sojiro Sakura, the owner of Café Leblanc and Akira’s legal guardian for the year, insisted on Goro staying the night with Akira. Which landed in the latter insisting on preparing Goro a bath so that he could sleep better. He knew of his frequent nightmares, and Akira wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible.

“The bath’s ready, Akechi-san. Go ahead.”

“Ah, thank you.” He stood up from the couch that he was sitting on and shot a pleasant smile to Akira. “You really didn’t have to put yourself through that trouble, you know.”

Akira waved a hand to dismiss the thought wordlessly, suppressing a chuckle at his constant politeness. Goro took that as his cue to go downstairs to take the bath, walking past Akira and down the staircase. Akira turned and stared at his back until he couldn’t see him anymore, distantly hearing the creak of that one step again.

He couldn’t help himself from frowning a bit. Goro was always like some code that he would try time and time to crack but would never find the solution to it. He often finds himself asking Goro a few questions every time he stops by, curious to hear his answer. There’s two ways that can end, either the older boy gives him something more to work on with trying to understand him, or he gives the general ready-prepped-for-TV answers, which doesn’t help a lot.

He surveyed the room, and noticed a few things that Goro left in here before he went to bathe. Goro’s attaché case sat upright on the edge, and his pea coat was folded and placed on the arm of the couch. He tilted his head curiously at the coat. ‘I wonder, would that fit me? I think we’re the same size…’ His thoughts trailed off as he approached the couch and took the coat from the couch, unfolding it and holding it in front of him, rotating it to view it. He looked back at the staircase anxiously, hoping that Goro takes his sweet, sweet time in that bath.

‘Well, here goes nothing.’ He shrugged the coat onto himself, pushing his hands through the inner armholes of the coat and watching as they come out the other side. He fixed it and smoothed it out at the front, buttoning it up fully and viewing himself. He smiled to himself slightly as he noticed that Goro is actually one size higher than Akira, despite it looking like they’re the same size, so the pea coat extended to his mid-thigh and the sleeves somewhat covered his palms.

He was quick to realize something that made him feel mildly dizzy; the coat smelled a lot like cinnamon, a small bit like vanilla, and a few other things were mixed in. It smelled a lot like Goro. Akira subconsciously swallowed thickly and lifted his hands up to his face, pulling up the sleeves and inhaling the scent. He flushed a deep crimson once he realized what he was doing. ‘Hhnn, I’m not supposed to be trying his coat on, he could walk in at any minute,’ he thought miserably. He froze and glanced at the staircase again, carefully listening for any noises that might indicate what Goro’s doing at the moment. He sighed in relief once he confirmed that he still might be down there for a while.

He inhaled the scent of Goro’s coat slowly, shutting his eyes and exhaling with a shaky breath. His legs pulled him to sit on the bed, and he let his thoughts wander.

He shouldn’t have done that though.

His thoughts went rapidly from zero to a hundred as caution was thrown out the window and instead his brain gave him suggestive images of Goro pushing him on the bed and climbing over him, grinding down slowly and muttering dirty things into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe then softly tugging and making him shiver with pleasu-.

He shook his head harshly as he buried his face further into his palms, hiding his flushed face and ears from no one in particular. He was very aware of how tight his pants felt suddenly, and he wanted so badly to tear the coat off of him and think ugly thoughts to get rid of his hard on, but he did nothing of that sort.

His body moved of its own accord and he fell back onto the bed, shifting so that he’s lying vertically on it, and his hand moved down to softly stroke himself through his clothing. He made sure to keep a bit of the coat near his face so that he could feel the scent more vividly. He sighed contentedly at the contact, easing into the mattress and forgetting about the fact that Goro could walk in at any moment.

This time, he let his thoughts wander. He imagined Goro pushing him onto a bed and grinding down on him; and he rutted his hips in the air at that thought, quietly whining at the lack of anything to come in contact with. He imagined Goro ordering him to touch himself; to which he spread his legs wider and hastily unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his length out and making quick work of trying to get himself off. He imagined Goro smirking at his needy expression, at how his eyes are blown with lust, and how he’s obeying every order without complaint, as if he’s glad to be ordered. He imagined Goro tapping two fingertips on Akira’s lips, a silent order to open his mouth and suck on them; and he hurriedly shoved two of his own fingers in his mouth to go in sync with this fantasy, I suppose you can call it. He imagined Goro putting a third finger past his lips, waiting a bit for Akira to lubricate them completely, and then took them out of his mouth to push a single digit through Akira’s puckered hole; Akira quickly pushed his jeans down further and did the same, moaning at the feeling. As he pushed another finger in, and then another, he kept mumbling a single name under his breath, accompanied by his sharp gasps and breathy moans.

“Nnh… Goro…”

He was so intoxicated with Goro’s scent that he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening and then shutting downstairs, nor the creak of that one step, and he only realized that he’d been caught when the one he had been fantasizing about spoke his name with a tone of surprise.

“… Akira?”

He opened his eyes and glanced at the doorway hurriedly, hoping he’d just imagined his name being called, but he hoped too late as he froze with fingers half curled around his dick and the other hand stretching his hole, blinking wide-eyed at the other male.

The awkward silence dragged on for a while longer until Goro cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

“Uh… I noticed you were saying my name and wearing my coat while touching yourself, so,” He paused awkwardly and took a deep breath while continuing. “I was going to ask, do you need some… help, perhaps?”

Akira’s cheeks reddened terribly and he tried his best not to look the other in the eyes, though his heart was beating rapidly. He grinned sheepishly. “If you… don’t mind?”

Goro nodded while toeing off the slippers that Akira lent him, and carefully crawled over him, supporting himself by pushing his hands on either side of the younger’s body. He leaned down to softly kiss Akira, and then pulled away to leave feather-light kisses down Akira’s jawline and neck, stopping occasionally to nibble and suckle determinedly at a certain patch of skin, leaving a red and glistening mark when he pulls away and goes on to kiss lower.

Akira gave a small whine, probably because Goro was being too slow, to which the latter simply replied with an airy chuckle and left another hickey mark on his collarbone. Goro shifted a bit to make sure he doesn’t collapse on Akira, and allowed his hands to wander down his body. He started unbuttoning Akira’s shirt but left it on, only moved the clothing to the side so that he could get access to Akira’s chest. He ran his hands up Akira’s torso to brush a nipple with his fingertips, to which Akira inhaled sharply.

Akira had the sheets in a vice grip with his right hand, his left arm slack and draping over the side of the bed. ‘He hasn’t even started touching my lower parts and I’m already close…’ He thought, biting his lip nervously and hoping he doesn’t cum so soon. He lets out a loud noise when Goro latches his lips onto Akira’s other nipple, suckling slightly and grazing his teeth against it. The former smirks and pulls the nipple lightly between his teeth, playing with the other one by twisting and pinching it.

That was supposedly enough for Akira to come, as his hips twitched harshly and his throbbing cock emptied, the white, warm liquid splattering on the clothes that he gave Goro earlier and some of it reached Goro’s neck and chin. He babbled incoherently, mostly some ‘oh god’s, and some ‘Goro’s, a bit of cursing and a lot of high-pitched whimpering until he came down from his orgasm. Goro was caught unaware when Akira suddenly came, but when he realized what was happening, he chuckled.

“Wow, you’re sensitive, aren’t you?”

Akira pouted and glared down at Goro, but it wasn’t a very threatening glare with how his facial features softened immensely with the aftermath of the orgasm.

“Hey, I was touching myself even before you started giving my nipples the twisty treatment!”

“The twisty treatment?” Goro snorted, amused by his choice of wording.

Akira rolled his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He looked confused for a moment, as if he realized something.

“Hey, you didn’t manage to get off yet, did you?”

Goro blinked, and felt down there with a hand, shaking his head.

“Still hard, apparently. Though I am close, after watching you look so terribly turned on and pleased,” He said, chuckling. “I never would’ve expected you to have a scent kink.”

Akira pursed his lips and stared him down for a moment before leaning forward, pulling Goro up by the collar and pushing their lips together. Goro looked surprised for a moment before kissing back just as aggressively and closing his eyes contentedly. His hands reached up to tangle in Akira’s hair, tugging a bit. He didn’t expect tiny moan to spill from Akira’s mouth when he tugged, but he smiled to himself and made a mental note of it for later use.

Akira pulled away and nuzzled his head into the intersection between Goro’s neck and shoulder. Goro pet his head, not quite sure what to do next. He waited for Akira to say something, anything.

“..Want you… me.” Akira mumbled quietly, barely audible.

“Hm? What was that, Akira?” Goro asked, not quite sure what he said.

“I want you to fuck me…” He says a bit louder, clearly embarrassed by it because he pushes his head further into Goro’s shoulder.

Goro raises his eyebrows at that. He didn’t expect it, that’s for sure. He wanted to suggest that earlier, but didn’t know if Akira would be okay with a cock up his ass so quickly, so he kept it to himself. He felt kind of happy hearing that, and it confirmed that it was fine for him to do so. So, of course, the only thing he would say is yes.

“Alright. I need to prepare you first though, I can’t go in dry. That would hurt and you wouldn’t be able to walk for a while,” He snorted, getting off of the bed quickly, looking around the room. “Do you have any lube around here?”

Akira nodded. “It’s over there, in the second drawer.” He said, pointing to a dresser right across from the bed. Goro pulled open the second drawer and found it fairly quickly, along with two wrapped condoms which he took. He walked back to the bed quickly, placing the lube and condoms on the shelf so he can take off Akira’s clothes and he moved to get his own off as well.

When all the clothes were in a messy pile on the floor, he grabbed the condoms and lube back from the shelf and climbed back on the bed, moving Akira’s body a bit so one leg would be hooked on his shoulder to give him easy access. He dipped a few fingers in the lube and distributed it evenly, making sure to warm up the lube with his hands slightly so his fingers don’t enter completely freezing. Goro pressed one finger to Akira’s hole and pushed it in slowly. He looked at Akira’s face for confirmation to continue, and Akira’s face was slightly scrunched up, but he nodded. He moved his finger around a bit, making sure it’s stretched out enough before adding another finger. He thrust them in and out slowly, picking up the speed little by little and scissoring to stretch him even more. He added a third and after a while of just preparing him, Goro pulled out his fingers.

“Is this enough? I’m not sure if you’re ready…”

Akira nodded hastily. “I’m good, besides I want it to, uh… Hurt a bit.”

Goro chuckled. Of course he’d be into that. He rolled the condom on, grabbed a bit more lube and warmed it up in his hands, and covered himself in it.

“Do you want me to turn around?” Akira asks. “It’d probably be easier that way.”

Goro shook his head and wrapped Akira’s legs around his torso. “I want to see your face when you cum,” he mumbled.

The younger’s face flushed so intensely that it reached his ears. He nodded and lied on his back, curling his arms around Goro’s shoulders and hid his face in his neck. Goro smiled and gave Akira’s head another pat before lining up his length with Akira’s entrance. Akira was slightly shaky as he tried to hold onto Goro, and the latter pressed a kiss against Akira’s temple. He slowly let himself inside, pausing once the head was in. He kept petting Akira’s hair to try and comfort him.

“Is this okay?” Goro asked him, waiting for his answer to be able to proceed. Akira let out a shaky breath and nodded.

He thrust in deeper and deeper, bit by bit, until he was buried completely inside Akira. By now, Akira was letting out soft, quiet whimpers and his nails were digging into Goro’s back and leaving scratch marks, but he didn’t mind it. He pulled out easily, and thrust back in, no faster than the last time. He kept repeating that pattern, picking up the pace with every thrust. Akira let out little noises every time he pushed back in, joined with the erratic rutting of his hips, trying to get more and more pleasure out of it.

Goro’s rhythm started getting messier and messier the closer he got to orgasm, and due to that, he accidentally thrust somewhere to the right which made Akira let out a loud scream and dig his nails even deeper into Goro’s back, if it’s possible for them to go deeper than that. Goro’s eyes widened and he glanced at Akira for a moment, wondering if he hurt him or something. He opened his mouth to ask if Akira’s okay, but he beat him to it with a lot of babbling that Goro was barely able to understand.

“Fuck, Goro, please do that again, oh god, fuck I don’t know what that was just now but it felt so good!” Goro smirked and thrust back in harder and faster than before, ramming into that spot again and again and again until Akira couldn’t take it anymore and came the second time that day. Goro followed soon after once he stole a quick glance at Akira’s pleased expression and remembered that he was the one who made him look so debauched. After they both finished at almost the same time, they tried to find their breath again and eased into the mattress, Goro collapsing onto Akira and burying his face in his neck, giving feather-light kisses to that area.

After a moment of silence, Goro pulled out of Akira and rolled over to lay down beside him, pulling Akira into a hug and placing his chin on the crown of Akira’s head.

“How was it, Akira?” Goro asked, adding quickly and worriedly, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t,” Akira replied and moved his head to be able to look at Goro’s face, leaning in and pecking his lips softly. “Thank you, Goro. I really enjoyed it.”

He nuzzled into Goro’s neck contentedly, ignoring the stickiness and quickly falling asleep in his embrace. Goro smiled and kissed the top of Akira’s head, stroking his hair and thinking back on what just happened. He was suddenly very thankful that he left his coat in here before he went to bathe. Distantly, he thought of how he took a bath but he’ll need another one soon. He ignored that thought though, and was quick to fall asleep as well, with Akira in his arms and wondering what he did to deserve everything that happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have no idea if this turned out okay, it ain't beta'd or anything, I didn't double check my writing or anything, I just posted it like this. And yes, I'm aware that I made an awkward point-of-view shift happen sometime after Goro walked in on Akira, but please bear with me bc it was like 12 am while I was writing that part, I had to wake up at 7 am on the day I was writing this and I was sleep deprived. And now I really don't feel like re-writing everything to fit Akira's point of view, so Fuck It™ I'm leaving it like this n I hope it's good bc I never wrote about a cock being in another person's ass even though I read that shit on the daily so yeah pls forgive me lmao
> 
> It's also somewhat out of character but fuck it all fsdhklghdfsd
> 
> EDIT: i forgot to mention that while i was writing this thing i realized that leblanc likely doesnt have a bath but hhhh lets pretend there is im too lazy to fix that whoops forgive me pls


End file.
